Momma
by lostmoonchild
Summary: You always know how to make others feel better.  I'm glad you're my momma.


lostmoonchild: I have absolutely no idea where this story was spawned from. All I know is that it's short and from Shippo's point of view. Also know that it took me almost an hour cause I kept going away from my laptop and then going over the entire story again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Momma<p>

Our meeting probably could have gone better but I was so desperate. Despite the fact that I tried to take those shards away from you, you tended to that bump Inuyasha gave me. You took me in and protected me the best you could despite being human and barely able to protect yourself. When you took me in, you suddenly became able to protect both yourself and me. You've even been able to protect the others the best you can while still shielding me from harm.

They say there's no love stronger than a mother's love. You know that I'm not really your son but still you love me like we were blood related. You love everybody and don't judge based on our past actions or appearances. The only people I think you hate, Momma, is Naraku and Kikyo. Sometimes I think you hate Inuyasha when he hurts you.

How do you smile, Momma, when he does that? How can you keep the tears that must want to fall from falling in front of us? How can you smile when we all see that you really want to cry?

It's not fair, Momma, that you're being kept away from what you want. Whenever I see you study, I know you're trying to make sure that you have options for when this is done. I don't like it when you're gone from us but I'm not going to stop you. Inuyasha will complain but he wants you to stay and be his while he has Kikyo.

I don't like her, Momma. I don't like the way she looks at us when we all stumble across her. I don't like the way Inuyasha chases after her when we all know she's dead. I know he can smell it on her as easily as I can so why does he go to her? Doesn't he care that you're alive? You can give him what Kikyo can't and won't. She didn't love him unconditionally like you do.

Sometimes people say things about how demons and humans shouldn't be friends or anything. They should just live to destroy each other but they're wrong. If they knew you, Momma, they'd see that it's possible to love the ones that are different. You're different than other humans. You don't like hurting people. I've never seen you kill or hurt anybody just because you could. If you hurt someone then you make them feel better again. If you kill someone, you cry for them and pray they find peace.

You're stronger than a normal human. Things that would have broken others hurt you but you don't break. Instead you get stronger and give your strength to whoever needs it at the time. You just smile and say that it'll be okay. Somehow, everything does turn out okay no matter how bad it was before. It's like you know already that whatever's going on will turn out for the better.

Someone told me that mother is god in the eyes of a child. You didn't carry me or even nurse me as a baby. You didn't know about me until I could kind of take care of myself. Then you just started taking care of me and making sure that I had food and was clean. If Inuyasha got too mean, you protected me and stood up against him. Most people would have been scared but you yell at him like he's not part demon.

You even yell at Sesshomaru and everybody knows that he could easily kill you. Don't you get scared when you yell at or scold him? Inuyasha gets scared because he knows that Sesshomaru doesn't care much for humans but still you go up to him and start yelling. Then you stop and explain calmly what you were yelling at him about. It's amazing when he stops and listens to what you say. Then when he does what you suggest, it's even more amazing because it came from a human's mouth.

I don't know if one person can really change the world, but I want to believe that you can. You listen to people and offer your opinion. Sometimes they think it's stupid but when all else fails, they try what you think should be done and it works. If anybody can change the world for the better, Momma, you can. I just know it and that's not just a child's blind devotion to a parent.

I don't know how I could have gone without knowing you. Without you, I would have been killed a long time ago. In the world, it's survival of the fittest. No one would have done anything to help me if you wouldn't have.

I love you, Momma. I know you'll grow old and die someday and I'll look young for a long time. Blood doesn't bind us but love does and that's all that matters.

Kagome, I'm proud to say that you're my momma no matter what anybody might ever say. Aishiteru.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: I'm pretty sure that my family fic thing is not going to start up again but if it does then Goddess help me. So read and review! Ja ne!<p> 


End file.
